More Than a Woman
More Than a Woman ist ein Song aus der sechzehnten Episode der dritten Staffel, Saturday Night Glee-ver, und wird von Finn mit Kurt, Santana und den New Directions gesungen. Nachdem Finn Rachel gefragt hat, ob sie mit ihm tanzt, wechselt die Szene in eine Traumsequenz, wo die beiden zusammen mit Blaine und Kurt, Brittany und Santana und Mike und Tina tanzen und Outfits aus den 70ern tragen. Hinterher enthüllt Finn, dass er vorhat, Schauspieler zu werden und die Zukunft, die er mit Rachel sieht, meinend, dass er mit ihr nach New York gehen und dort eine Schauspielschule besuchen möchte. Das Original stammt von den Bee Gees aus dem Soundtrack zum Film "Saturday Night Fever" aus dem Jahr 1977. Lyrics Finn: Oh, girl, I've known you very well I've seen you growing every day I never really looked before But now you take my breath away Suddenly you're in my life Part of everything I do You got me working day and night Just trying to keep a hold on you Finn mit Kurt und Santana: Here in your arms I found my paradise (Kurt: Dise) My only chance for happiness (Santana: Woah) And if I lose you now I think I would die Finn: Oh, say you'll always be my baby We can make it shine We can take forever Just a minute at a time Oh, oh, oh Kurt und Santana mit New Directions: More than a woman (Finn: You are, baby) More than a woman to me More than a woman (Finn: Oh, oh, my baby) More than a woman to me Finn: Oh, oh, oh There are stories old and true Of people so in love like you and me And I can see myself Let history repeat itself Reflecting how I feel for you Thinking about those people then I know that in a thousand years I'd fall in love with you again Finn mit Kurt und Santana: This is the only way that we should fly This is the only way to go And if I lose your love I know I would die Finn: Oh, say you'll always be my baby We can make it shine We can take forever Just a minute at a time Oh, oh Kurt und Santana mit New Directions (Finn): More than a woman (You are) More than a woman to me More than a woman (Oh, my baby) More than a woman to me Finn: Oh, oh, oh Kurt und Santana mit New Directions (Finn): More than a woman (Oh) More than a woman to me (Oh, so much more) More than a woman (Oh, baby) More than a woman to me (More than a woman to me) More than a woman (Oh, oh, oh) More than a woman to me (Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah) More than a woman (Oh, baby) More than a woman to me Yeah, yeah) Finn, Kurt und Santana mit New Directions: More than a woman Trivia *Das ist Finns letztes Solo in der Serie, da Not The End aus Zukunft voraus geschnitten wurde und Happy Xmas (War Is Over) nur auf dem Album Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 3 enthalten ist. *Das ist der erste Song (dieser Staffel) der nur die "aktiven" Paare des Club zur Zeit des Filmens beinhaltet: Brittana, Finchel, Klaine und Tike. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300 px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 3 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Finn Hudson Kategorie:Solos von Kurt Hummel Kategorie:Solos von Santana Lopez